This invention is related to pegboard hook retainers, and more particularly to a retainer for a hook of the type having an upper elbow and a lower finger receivable in adjacent apertures in the pegboard.
Pegboard hooks are commonly employed for mounting tools and the like in a raised position on pegboards. The problem with pegboard hooks is that they tend to become loose as the pegboard apertures become enlarged.
A typical pegboard hook of a type to which the present invention pertains, is an elongated wire member having an upper elbow received in the pegboard. The lower end has any of a variety of configurations depending upon the article that is to be suspended. The hook has a linear shank supported parallel to the pegboard, and a finger received in an aperture below that of the elbow.
One approach for improving the stability of such hooks is to provide a retainer clip, combined in some way with the hook, to prevent it from being loosened or accidently removed from the pegboard. One such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,179, which issued Aug. 8, 1978, to Kenneth A. Elliott. Elliott employs a clip that engages a notch in the finger of the hook, however, such a notch is not a conventional part of commercially-available hooks.